The Troubled One
by alphalover22
Summary: She is a troubled teen that moved to beacon hills.
1. Chapter 1

cgi/set?id=194053593

 **Chapter 1**

I sat there in my room at my new house thinking to myself "Why did my life turn into a living hell?" I had just moved to Beacon Hills two days ago and tomorrow was the first day of school. Great. It all started when my parents died. I was an only child so they were all I had and I lost them. I fell into a deep depression and starting to hang out with the wrong people. I got arrested a lot for things like shoplifting and alcohol. I got stuck in the care of one of my distant aunts and I hate her with all of my guts. But it wasn't that bad because she always traveling so I see her for two days out of the month. After the death of my parents I turned into to one of those rebellious teenagers. I go to the hidden cabinet in one of my rooms walls and grab my bottle of jack and my phone and run off into the woods behind my house. I run for awhile before sitting down against a tree and turning on my phone to _**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day**_ and take a swig of my jack. I end up drinking the whole bottle before I stumble back to my house and pass out in my room. In that moment I was happy that my aunt wasn't home. In her eyes I am a perfect little angel. Whatever.I wake up with a narrly headache. I look in the mirror, man I looked so hung over. I put on some black skinny jeans with a thin black long sleeve top with my black leather jacket. I pair that along with some black vans and some some glasses to hide my bloodshot eyes. I pack my bag and walk to my black ninja motorcycle. Once I get to the school I pull up next to a boy that has a green dirt bike. I fix my hair that was still in messy curls from yesterday. I felt too crappy to do it this morning people stare at me as I walk by and they mumble things. "Who's the new girl?" some say. I love being the mysterious girl no one knew. I walk into my new school where I am a junior. I go to my first period economics class where the teacher calls me to the front of the class and tells me to state my name and a bunch of other crap. I just walk up to the front "my name is Scarlet" I say in my cool jock voice and return to my seat in the back. "Scarlet take off your sunglasses" says the teacher. I look at him and say "I'm good". The rest of the day goes by and now it is finally after school. I hang around for a little bit before I go outside to get my bike when I find a boy sitting on it and another boy snapping a picture of the other boy. They see me and run. I go home and sleep until the next day. I get up and get dressed all in black again, everything I own is black. I put my sunglasses on again. The day goes by and I ride my bike into the woods until I find a good spot then i start. I take two daggers out of my bag and start to throw them at a tree. The next morning I get dressed in black ripped jeans and a black tank top with my leather jacket and sunglasses. I get to school and something feels different. I park next to the boy that has the green dirt bike again and he walks over to me as I turn off my bike. "Hey" He says coming up to me, I just nod my head. "I like your bike, by the way I'm scott mccall" he holds out his hand for me to shake. I shake it "Scarlet" is all I said and I walk away. I am about to skip the rest of school when I see Jackson the school jock trash talking scott mccall. I walk up to them to see Jackson kick scott on the ground. "Jackson stop" I growl, he looks me "what do you want!" he snarls. "I want you to stop before I have to make you stop" I growl, by now Scott is up and there is a group of kids around us. "Oh really what are you gonna do?!" He says in a mocking tone to me. I just walk up to him and punch him in the face and shove him into the lockers. "you son of a b..!" he says. The principal comes and says I have detention, whatever like I'm going to that. School is over and I get home and get a new bottle of jack to go off into the woods to drink it. But I stop myself and decide that I don't deserve that and I do something I haven't done in awhile, I cut myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I feel the blood running down my arm and I think to myself, I deserve it. The next morning I feel different, I feel more depressed than usual. I put on my usual black attire, but I make sure I wear a long sleeve shirt so no one sees my cuts and ride to school. But today when I pulled up next to the boy with the green motorcycle he came up to me "Hey do you want to hang out with me and my friends" he says waving his friends over. Before I could say no his friends were around me. A strawberry blonde named Lydia Martin came up to me, "Sweetie we need to do something about your hair" she says pulling me off my bike. "Lydia stop yanking on her" says a girl. "I'm Malia by the way" the girl says holding out her hand for me to shake, I shake her hand. The bell rings and I am relieved, "what's your first class?" says malia. "It's coaches class isn't it?" ask scott. I get off my bike and nod. "Great your walking with us." says the strawberry blonde, "By the way I'm lydia and this is stiles, kira, liam, and ethan and aiden" she says pulling me into the school hallways. The hallway is dark when we enter, "you know you should really take off your sunglasses" says malia, I just roll my eyes.


End file.
